


Paradiso amaro

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [25]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 25 - AranciaFandom: The Old GuardShip: Joe/NickyDal testo:"- Come stanno andando i nostri alberi? - Chiese il più giovane, portando i piatti a tavola.Yusuf lo seguì, poggiando le arance sulla tovaglia bianca.- Abbiamo un ottimo raccolto di arance quest'anno. Potremmo anche regalarle o venderle. - Disse, versandosi un po' d'acqua nel bicchiere."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Paradiso amaro

Quell'anno il raccolto di arance era ricco. Gli alberi del loro giardino erano pieni di frutti, grossi e molto succosi.

Joe aveva già riempito tre ceste, e stava per riempire anche la quarta cesta.

A Malta quell'anno l'inverno sembrava tardare ad arrivare e quel giorno il sole baciava il tetto della loro casa sicura.

\- Yusuf. E' pronto! - Nicolò lo chiamò, in piedi al portico della loro casa. Joe ne scrutò la sagoma, una mano sopra gli occhi per ripararlo dal sole.

Ripose le ceste piene in un luogo fresco e ne prese un paio da mangiare più tardi.

Entrò in casa e il profumo del loro pranzo invase le sue narici.

Vide Nicolò di spalle, intento a dividere in due piatti il contenuto di una pentola.

Si avvicinò e depositò un veloce bacio dietro la sua nuca, all'attaccatura dei capelli.

Nicolò si girò e gli sorrise dolce.

\- Come stanno andando i nostri alberi? - Chiese il più giovane, portando i piatti a tavola.

Yusuf lo seguì, poggiando le arance sulla tovaglia bianca.

\- Abbiamo un ottimo raccolto di arance quest'anno. Potremmo anche regalarle o venderle. - Disse, versandosi un po' d'acqua nel bicchiere.

Parlarono del più e del meno, mentre gustavano il loro pranzo.

Finito il loro piatto, Yusuf prese le arance e ne diede una a Nicolò.

Il più giovane cominciò a sbucciare il frutto, prima di parlare.

\- Mi ha contattato Booker. - Cominciò, addentando uno spicchio. Il sapore dolce e leggermene aspro del frutto gli invase il palato. - Ha una nuova missione per noi. Ha contattato anche Andy. - A quelle parole, il moro lo guardò incuriosito.

\- Cosa ha detto? - Nicolò addentò un altro spicchio nel mentre.

\- Ha detto che ci penserà, direi è già qualcosa. - Nicolò sospirò pesantemente, ricordando la loro ultima missione. Era stata un disastro, ed per questo Andy si era presa del tempo per sé. Per pensare se continuare a combattere per quel mondo che continuava a fare gli stessi errori.

Pensò all'ultima volta che la vide, al suo sguardo stanco e senza speranza.

Yusuf lo osservò guardare fisso le bucce d'arancia nel suo piatto, lo sguardo perso chissà dove.

Raggiunse la sua mano e la intrecciò con la propria.

\- Sono sicuro accetterà, abbi fede. - Gli disse, avvicinando la mano alle sue labbra e depositandogli un bacio. Nicolò incrociò i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altro, sorridendogli appena.

\- Spero tu abbia ragione. Non mi piace che sia da sola… -

\- E' abituata, ricordi? - Disse il moro.

\- Si ma è senza speranze nel mondo, ed è stanca della sua immortalità, ho solo paura che… - Nicolò deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo.

La presa della mano di Yusuf si fece più stretta sulla sua.

\- …che si lasci andare. - Mormorò, osservando gli alberi di arance fuori la loro casa.

Yusuf non disse niente, si limitò ad alzarsi e ad circondare l'altro con le sue braccia.

\- Lo so, hayati… sono preoccupato anche io per lei. - Sussurrò Yusuf, baciando Nicolò sui capelli.

Un vento impetuoso salì dal mare, mentre il moro pregava che Andy accettasse quella missione.


End file.
